


Another Reveal

by PastelLunarPrince



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelLunarPrince/pseuds/PastelLunarPrince
Summary: A slightly different kind of identity reveal





	

Ladybug stretched, letting out a long, content yawn as she lay beside her partner on the roof of an apartment complex. The sun had been down for hours, and she couldn't remember how long it had been since they had started and finished patrol that night.

"Lovebug?"

Ladybug smiled at the tint of concern in her partner's - in her boyfriend's voice. "I'm fine, Chat." She slowly sat up and blinked at his relaxed form, enjoying the view more than she would admit. She turned her attention to the full moon hanging in the sky, looking down on them as if they really were the only two souls around.

Chat Noir sat up as well. "Hey, LB, I know I said I wouldn't push and pry, but…" He trailed off, eyes focused on the moon.

"We've been together for nearly six months now," Ladybug said, pulling her knees up and lazily wrapping her arms around her legs. She tilted her head slightly and looked over at Chat. "And this is the first time you've even brought it up." She chuckled. "I guess it's only fair, honestly."

The seemingly fake, yet still somehow independently active, ears atop Chat's head twitched. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I think whatever danger comes from us knowing each other's identities is equal to or lesser than the dangers of not knowing," Ladybug shrugged. "Honestly, I've wanted to tell you for the longest time, but… I thought it best to listen to Tikki instead of my own personal thoughts and wants."

"So, the reason you've never agreed to reveal ourselves -even though we started dating despite that debacle," Chat paused, "is because of your kwami telling you not to?"

Ladybug giggled and nodded. "Yeah. I guess it does sound pretty silly in retrospect." She looked at the look on her partner's face and rolled her eyes. "I was fifteen! I had only seen heroes in movies! And in the movies, they keep their identities a secret to protect their loved ones!"

Chat laughed, grabbing onto his stomach after a moment. He laughed for a good handful of minutes before wiping underneath his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief. "Oh Bugaboo…" He chuckled. "I can't believe your kwami made you swear secrecy; mine just wanted food!"

Ladybug grinned and leaned against him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She smiled at the familiarity of his arm finding its place around her waist. "I think I'm ready to disregard her words, though. I'm tired of not being able to invite you to dinner with my parents, or being able to plan dates where we won't be recognized as, well, as us." She looked out over their city and sighed softly.

"You know I'm not going to argue," Chat said softly. He tilted his head and gently lifted Ladybug's chin. "May I?"

"You silly cat," Ladybug smiled, leaning up enough so that their lips could meet. Her eyes fell closed and she smiled into the kiss as a flash appeared on the other side of her eyelids. She breathed in through her nose and let her own transformation fade away. She groaned as Chat pulled away.

"I haven't opened my eyes yet, so if you've decided you're not ready for this-"

"Oh my god." She had opened her eyes when he started talking. "Oh my- seriously?" She laughed jovially, covering her mouth with her hands. "Open your damn eyes, you crazy feline."

"Holy shit, Marinette?" He had started laughing as well. "Go fucking figure."

"Well then, Adrien," Marinette grinned. "It's currently 3am and I know for a fact you have a test tomorrow." She stood up and dusted off her backside. "Tikki, spots on!"

Adrien stared in awe as he watched Marinette transform back into Ladybug. "Plagg, claws out," he grinned as he saw shock on Ladybug's face. He shrugged. "You should probably study for that test of your own, my lady."

Ladybug turned and shot her yo-yo off toward her home.

"But first-" Chat caught himself, suddenly nervous. "How about a date?"

"Ask me after the test," Ladybug winked and swung off into the night.

Once she dropped in through her balcony door, Marinette released her transformation and caught Tikki in her hands, grabbing a cookie from her desk. "It won't be weird, right? I mean, Adrien have grown close in the past couple years, right? And when I started dating Chat - well, Adrien - we became close in our civilian forms without even noticing!"

Tikki giggled. "Oh Marinette, everything will be fine. Plus, he's already met your parents!"

Marinette's eyes widened momentarily before she shrugged. "You know what; you're right Tikki. This is fine. Everything's fine."

-

Adrien spun around before flopping onto his bed. "Plagg! I'm dating my best friend!"

"Yeah, we've been through this kid," Plagg grumbled around a mouthful of cheese.

"At least be happy for me, Plagg," Adrien groaned. "I just found out that my girlfriend of six months is also one of my best friends that I had a bit of a crush on for a while. Like, be supportive and junk."

Plagged rolled his eyes. "Adrien, look, I am supportive. I'm happy for you and all that other sappy human mumbo-jumbo, but I've known almost the entire time you and Ladybug have been dating." He shrugged and his ears twitched. "Now go to sleep. Or study for your test. Or think of how you're going to suddenly out of the blue ask Marinette on a date tomorrow at school."

**Author's Note:**

> take this from my trashy tired hands
> 
>  
> 
> =^.^=


End file.
